Time is your Friend, Dont you believe me?
by strikeIWSP
Summary: what if Artemis knew more about the fairy's then he was supposed to, long before he actually had any plans to kidnap one. crossover,Nanoha-s. Some swearing so T just in case. on hold may continue sooner if their are comments.
1. Chapter 1

**Time is your Friend don't you believe me?**

**I don't own Artemis fowl or Nanoha Striker S**

**GAT-X105A+AQMZ203B here, I got another story in my head, and decided to write it down. This one is a crossover between Nanoha Striker S and Artemis fowl. What if STAB had helped the fairies build haven before the war with the humans. What if all records of them helping were lost because of the hatred between the 2 races. Now what if Fowl, had a bit more magic then he let on even before he met holly and the other fairies. **

**(I don't know why but I got the idea for this story while listening to "country girl (shake it for me)" by Luke Bryan. But this story has ABSOLUTLY NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT SONG!)**

**Chapter 1: "The Illustrious meet's Artemis"**

*3 years before the events of the Artemis fowl series, fowl manor, 12 pm, Artemis fowls dream.

**?:** "Help me please! Anyone, anyone who can here this, please help me!"

*Artemis wakes up*

**?**: "Help me please!"

*Curious at who was making this noise he follows the noise in a hurry, one he thought would never be possible for one of such horrible athletic ability such as him.*

**?**: "Please HELP ME!"

*As he left the manor he runs through the countryside, and enters a forest following the voice. He finally got there and saw a small dog being attacked by a black ghostly bear.*

*Artemis jumps in front of the dog to protect it from the bear; the dog throws a glowing orb onto Artemis's neck. The orb flashes light in the direction of the bear like thing, and the bear falls to the ground stunned temporarily. *

**?:** "I am Valiant Hart, my master. Please repeat my words."

**Artemis**: "Alright I don't get it but I'm too far gone to do anything else now.

**Valiant Hart**: "Lord of the night, I call out to borrow your power. From the moon my power shall come, and from the earth my power shall wane. By the ancient ceremony call out thy name."

**Artemis:** "Lord of the night, I call out to borrow your power. From the moon my power shall come, and from the earth my power shall wane. By the ancient ceremony I call out thy name." *something inside him compelled him to call out* "Valiant Hart set up."

*The air around Artemis began to glow, his clothing began to glow as well*

**Valiant**: "Envision your clothing for your barrier jacket and what your weapon shall look like."

*Artemis envisioned himself, his suit was nice but it would not help him in combat, valiant had said weapon after all. He decided on black pants with gold trim, and a pitch black coat with pulsing gold lines. He then covered the waistline and chest with armor, light but strong, the thing he thought of was Kevlar, but he got something looking more like scales. For a weapon he envisioned a 2 bright white 1911's with the same pulsing gold lines.*

*Valinet decided after looking at her new master's status that he should probably include some motorized rollerblades to move around, as he's not that athletic… *

**Artemis**: "Well that's useful" *still looking down at his new weapons and armor.*

**?: **"alright, thank you for combing I wasn't sure if anyone would be able to hear a familiar like me in the old world… me name is Shwortz, I hope we can get along my friend.

**Artemis:** "So what am I supposed to do just shoot the thing, which is now stunned by that light?"

**Shwortz**: "Pretty much. Just switch it to sealing mode and fire, please do it quickly because it's getting back up."

**Artemis**: "Alright let's try this. Sealing Mode."

**Valiant**: "Alright. My. Master."

*The 2 pistols begin glowing and rearrange themselves to a larger barrel, and a large rotating glowing circle at the back.*

**Valiant**: "please repeat, Load Cartridge, shadow storm"

**Artemis**: "Load Cartridge, Shadow Storm!"

**Valiant**: "Alright my master. Shadow storm, 10" *4 glowing magic circles appear in front of each of the guns" 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, shoot"

*The 2 guns, now aimed at the dark glowing bear, fired a blast of blue and green energy that hit the bear, and formed a circle around it. The circle began spinning, and the bear was ripped to shreds revealing a blue crystal, which floated into Shwortz's hands. Shwortz then proceeded to place the stone into Valiant Hart, making her open up, and allowing Artemis to see that it had been a large complex machine, not just some simple magic tool.*

*As this happened the activation of Valiant Hart without authorization from command notified the T.S.A.B. battleship "Illustrious". *

**Valiant**: "TSAB has commenced an activation search. I'm sorry; I did not know this would happen. The most probable course of action for them would be to take you to Solaria for a short period of time."

**Artemis**: "What?"

**Valient**: "Do not worry; they will have the records from my systems. You have nothing to worry about."

**Artemis**: "Thanks… I think…"

*The Illustrious's crew began the teleport, and Artemis was unable to think when he was transported onto the bridge of the Illustrious. They entered into a shining area, flashing blue lights and circles everywhere. The entire area looked brand new, but there was something wrong… the humans there, they weren't all human… some had ears like dogs, some had tails, and some were normal humans. All of them were wearing a uniform. ½ of them were wearing a blue and white uniform; on their arm it said "TSAB AAM". The other ½ of the group were wearing a brown and blue uniform, the brown replacing the white, but the same uniform, this one said "TSAB GAM". Across the wall was the 2 symbols enlarged, "Time Space Administration Bureau", "Aerial Assault Mage", and "Ground Assault Mage."*

**Valient**: "Confirm, Lt. Mirialia Hawk, TSAB Naval unit, 6th Tactical Reconnaissance. DITA 863-2 Valliant Heart, Reporting.

**Lt. Hawk**: "Thank you for stating the obvious Valiant, now why don't you explain that, instead of introducing yourself" *despite her smiling, there was a very large amount of anger in that description. One could say it was the scariest thing Artemis had ever heard.

**Artemis**: "Excuse me Miss Hawk, I'm rather confused by this turn of events could you please explain this to me?"

**Lt. Hawk**: "A, so you had the activation without even knowing what's going on." *glares at Shwortz

**Shwortz**, "in my defe…" *is cut off by Lt. Hawk*

**Lt: Hawk**: "Shwortz, I don't want to continue using that comm. Line, switch to your human form please"

**Shwortz**: "Fine!" *his form quickly changes into a human, looking somewhat like Artemis, except he had blond hair, and had a bit of a more uplifting personality to him, and he had small triangular, furry, dog ears.* "Alright, we were under attack by a lost logia I was trying to find. And he heard my cry for help, when he got there I simply reacted and gave him Valliant. I was completely out of cartridges and my lapses box was straining, out of magic, so my own DITA would never have been able to help. And he managed to seal it in one shot, by what I saw, he was easily an 'A' rank assault mage."

: *looks at Artemis* "Then maybe this planet isn't as dead as it was assumed to be. The barrier around this world's humans must have Failed for you to be able to hear that call. Would you try an academy on our world for a time?"

**Artemis**: *in his own mind.* "Hmm, it's not like the schools here really challenge me, maybe it would be a good change of pace." *Now talking to the rest* "if you can convince my parents, I'd be fine with it. There's not much left for me in the school systems here."

**Lt. Hawk**: *smiling* "I'm sure we can work something out."

**Shwortz**: "If the barrio was still working properly we would never have had the white devil now would we" *Smiling

**Lt. Hawk**: "I get it, but we haven't had a communications base here for almost 10,000 years… there's not much we could do about it."

*The group teleported to the location they came from, and Shwortz switched back to his dog form. Lt. Hawk followed Artemis home, where they would meet in morning after Artemis had gotten his mother and father to allow him to go… a harder task then it sounded like.*

**(A/N: so what do you think,? Please Read, rate and review! – stirkeIWSP)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Hardest thing about

**Chapter 2: "The hardest thing about leaving home…"**

*That night Artemis stayed up, trying to figure out what he would need to say, to get his parents to agree to this insane idea, and decided, it would be best not to mention this school was on another world.*

*The next morning, Fowl manor, 6 am.*

*Artemis was sitting, scared, looking at his mother's response to what he just told her.*

**Angeline Fowl**: *monotone* "No"

**Artemis**: "Why? It's not like I'm going to miss anything going to a different school, for 1 year."

**Angeline**: "No."

**Artemis**: "what's wrong with it?"

**Angeline**: "let's see here, you're going to another school and you won't tell us where. Second, I've never heard of the SA academy, and your argument that it's a good school is trumped by that you're already going to a prestigious school."

*A nock on the door is heard.*

**Artemis fowl Senior**: *rushing* "I'll get that" * goes as quickly as possible to the door to get away from the drama unfolding in the kitchen.*

*at the door was Lt. Mirialia Hawk. She was in a blue and white suit, with the school name on it. She had heard the entire conversation, at least what Artemis had said through the psychic comm. line through valiant heart.*

**Lt. Hawk**: "Hello Mr. Fowl, I'm Mirialia Hawk, form the strategic arms academy, I have been talking to your son about our school, seeing as he is not feeling challenged by his current school, we figured it could not hurt for him to try a different school. It would only be 1 year, but it would be free of charge and we will give him room and board." *Smiling a devil smile that put enormous pressure on Artemis Seniors shoulders for reason unknown…*

**Artemis Senior**: *who is not used to such enormous pressure coming from anyone but him succumbs and lets her in* "Artemis, Angeline, a person from the school is here." *switching to talking directly to Mrs. Hawk.* "Come this way, I'm sure this can be settled a diplomatically with you here, as his mother is dead-set against him going."

**Lt. Hawk**: "Thank you Mr. Fowl, I'm sure we can see this through" *still smiling that devil smile*

*both walk into the kitchen where a heated argument was going on between Artemis and his mother

**Angeline**: "You put these ideas in my sons head, he's only 9! He's not old enough to go to a different school by himself!"

**Lt. Hawk**: "It would not be the first time I heard this argument" *was the same argument her mother had used against Nanoha* "Don't worry, its one year and I promise you he'll be fine. If he's not I know your husband's connections, I'm sure if his son disappears he would kill me very easily. *Still smiling that devil smile, but Angeline puts up her own devil smile. Both are staring at each other, and both Artemis Senior and Artemis II become increasingly scared.*

**Artemis II**: "Um can we please keep this civil, and get over the fear of me leaving for 1 school year mother?"

**Angeline**: *Not backing down form Mirailia's stare.* "Arty, what did I say about you calling me mother? And you're too young to make these decisions yourself."

**Artemis Sr.**: Common Angeline, 1 year couldn't hurt, give the boy some freedom. It's the first time I've heard him actually sound like he actually might WANT to go to school instead of mocking the teachers at their lack of knowledge."

**Angeline**: *annoyed that she was being fought on 3 sides now, even her own husband was against her.* "F..F..Fine…"

*Artemis then went to the academy for 1 school year, and after which joined the TSAB 6th riot team. An instructional team meant to train personal from other dimensions, such as him. He had actually enjoyed the academy; the instructors actually knew more than he did, and astonishing feat for someone of his mental capacity to think of. And oddly enough with the equipment he had, the combat courses were a time to have fun testing weapons. Now that it was over though he was back at the manor going about his days as usual, telling his mother and father of the good time he had there (leaving out the magic of course). Merely 4 weeks later his father was shot down and went missing… captured by the Russian mafia, but even with all the equipment the TSAB had, they could not track down the culprits because they were not equipped for conventional warfare. Artemis was forced to take over the family business, but was also ordered to keep up his usual actions so as to prevent suspicions.

*During this time he had managed to kill of a species, the last remaining on earth. Despite that it was fine for him because there were several of them on other planets (though the ability for them to come to earth was strictly probated, no species may be transported to another planet without its consent, thus it had to be sentient, and be able to communicate.) but it pained him that he had to do it in order to get the money to find his father the conventional way. After 2 years of this kind of search a problem occurred in an old facility from the TSAB, a underground facility, one in the space owned by the fairies, but they could not find the entrance to heaven without forcing them to reveal themselves. This also meant they would need a good cover story, and it also provided Artemis with a way to get the money for the search for his father.

*The perfect cover story, killing 2 birds with 1 stone, the TSAB find their way into haven, and Artemis gets the money needed to finish the search, and possible find a way to fix his mother's mental problems.


	3. Chapter 3: A Class 1 demensional desturb

**Chapter 3: "A class 1 dimensional disturbance."**

*The story follows the plot of the books, until the lost colony.*

*Artemis has been promoted to the commanding officer of the earth branch of Riot force 6. He has officially passed the 'A' rank assault mage test. Because of this the majority of the limiter's on Valliant Heart are released, thus the barrier jacket and weapons now have 3 forms.*

*Slightly before the lost colony, reactivated, TSAB observational outpost-371, dimension-321, Haven, Earth.*

*Artemis is watching the monitors, completely bored, waiting for a disturbance to appear again. For the first time in nearly 50 years, a dimensional disturbance occurred on earth, not once but 2 times in 1 week. For this reason him, and his partner are under orders to remain down there till they can calculate the exact position it will appear again. In order for that to happen they must have it appear again, and be monitoring it. This time the illustrious was in orbit, cloaked by its barrier, so there was less to monitor here, but they still had to watch the monitors.*

*The base they were in was an old facility. Built when haven was being built, when the TSAB was assisting the fairies in their escape from the surface. After the war that forced the fairies fully underground, the base was abandoned as the TSAB was ordered to leave the earth alone. All magical creatures left behind were considered casualties of war, because the TSAB was at war with a dimension that had broken off from the administration. This was normally acceptable, but the dimension had decided that the TSAB should be "removed" instead of leaving them alone. Thus a war that lasted nearly 1000 years ensued. During this all the assault mages that would normally be posted here, were removed to fight the war. The base was then never re-instated until one of its systems began going haywire. Thus the need arose to get into the base again, and it was decided with the amount of people coming from earth again, they needed a base here again. Thus Outpost-371 came back online.

*Now after nearly 10,000 years after the TSAB had abandoned the earth, the demon's dimensional waves began colliding with earths, and the only way to stop it is to either get them to come back to earth, or destroy them. Since it would be to morally straining to kill them all off, it was decided that they needed to come back. There was 2 way of doing this, get an assault mage to their dimension, or get one of their own warlocks to do it for them. The second option was decided the best, but there was no way to do that if they can't track down the place where the next disturbance would occur.

**Valliant heart**: "Warning, Warning, Dimensional Rift Forming, Estimated Date Is In 2 Weeks, Dimensional Coordinates 101-283-22239L, 23-38487-232R. Estimated Location Is Off By Plus Minus 15 Centimeters. This Location Is In The Middle Of A Street. It Will Be Difficult To Apprehend The Demon Without Being Noticed. Also In Dimensional Coordinates 101-233-22238L, 23-38499-222R Plus Minus 12 Centimeters. This Will Occur In, 3 Weeks This Location Is In The Middle Of A Theater. It Is Not Possible To Capture This Demon Without Arousing Suspicions…."

**Artemis**: "Great, what do we do with that information? None of us can turn invisible, reinforce isn't here, and we don't have the resources to deal with that many people."

**Lancelot Albion**: "See this is what I meant when I said time travel was a bad thing."

**Artemis**: "… Then why did you join the TIME SPACE administration bureau?"

**Lance**: "cause if anyone's got to do it; I figured it might as well be me. Now would you be quiet so I can go back to sleep."

**Artemis**: "You sleep too much…"

**Lance**: "You see this." *points to his face* "Does it look like I care?"

**Artemis**: "well I might as well do it, anyone know what time it is? I got to go…"

**Lance**: "yeah, bye... whatever…"

*Artemis walks to the transit center, and returns to the manor. Luckily even butler didn't notice his absence. After nearly 3 years of this he had gotten good at hiding his absence from everyone, but still could only do it at night…*

*When he got back to the manor, he hacked into Foalys network and found what he was looking for; Foaly was also looking for the next appearance of the demons. This would give him a perfectly good reason to go look for them, after all Foaly would notice him hacking in, but Foaly was off by nearly 25 meters, he would have to make manual adjustments if he was going to justify where he would be standing. Laughing he began the adjustments. In the morning he would have to get butler to go along with this mission.*


	4. Chapter 4: I lost a Logia In Haven

Chapter 4: "I Lost a Logia in haven"

**(A/N: This now takes place after the event of the Atlantis complex)**

*In the old abandoned sections of haven the trolls have control. In this section was the abandoned TSAB Facility, combat information center-312. This center was a convention area, that had been all but forgotten by the TSAB, there was no need for a CIC anymore in the TSAB, but the old forgotten one's were a foragers heaven. Full of treasures forgotten to the world, outdated DITA's, and on a REALY, REALY RARE occasion there might be a lost logia, that was locked away and forgotten about. This facility was well hidden, protected by 7 layers of earth, each had protective barrio field. There was one problem, these fields, were now over 10,000 years old, without repair.

*Unfortunately this facilities barriers decided to give away today, and a entire pack of trolls fell in. the tremor from this happening was detected all the way back in the LEP-Headquarters, and back in observational outpost-371. When this happened the LEP went to investigate, and just about EVERY SINGLE ALARM in the outpost went off. It was found that the old CIC had in its safe, not one, but 26 Class 9 Lost logia. Luckily the safe still had its barriers, but even those barriers will be unable to hold forever. Also now the fairy's will know what was built down here, and they may look for the rest of these building as there was a (albeit old) map of the locations of all the facilities in haven in the CIC. Though it's all written in solarian, which the fairy's would not be able to read because it is not based off gnomish, it still has the map.*

*The entirety of the LEP went to investigate and found an old building like nothing they had ever encountered before. It still had its light on, and the trolls had evacuated because of this, but it had a map similar to the old ones from even before the war with the humans. This facility, was also built to accommodate to humans, as the measurements for the facility were clearly too large for a fairy, except maybe centaurs, but it's too small for them. Rotating magic symbols were on each wall, with what seemed to be camera screens showing the entirety of the old haven, with even more detail then even the newest of sensors from the LEP.

**Holly**: "What in the world is this" *pointing at a large screen with blinking red words that they couldn't understand.*

**Foaly**: "A language that we've never seen before? I don't understand it how about you?"

**Holly**: "Not a word and it's annoying the heck out of me. How in the world can there be a language that fairies can't understand, since all language is based off gnomish?"

**Qweffor**: "I've seen it before. It should be in your records, this must have been what they meant when they said they would have to go back, when they were helping build this haven."

**Holly**: "What do you mean, helped build haven?"

**Qweffor**: "The humans that helped build haven of course. Didn't you know, there was a small team of humans that helped us build haven originally, though we never got to see how they did it, they built large sections of haven in just a few days, and I guess they added a few locations of their own."

**Holly**: "This is not a human language!"

**Qweffor**: "I don't know where they were from, but they left in a hurry about ½ way through the construction. Saying something about a war, though not directly to us, I was simply overhearing their conversations."

**Holly**: then these locations that are blinking on screen would be the locations of their buildings. Only one is blinking green, the rest are all red. It has been 10,000 years so I suppose if they never came back, all their buildings would probably be in disrepair, so the red ones must be the ones that have been offline, or compromised like this one. But one of them is green, wait how did we not discover this place till now."

**Foaly**: "It's an abandoned section of haven. No one's been here for years because of the trolls. Why don't we copy this map, and try to find the other locations, and we get a team in here to translate the symbols." *he bumps into the wall, and allot of dust falls off of a symbol, this time written in Gnomish.*

*The group stare in awe at what they saw. The symbol was for the TSAB ground assault mages.*

**Holly**: Combat information Center, Time Space Administration Bureau, facility # 312, Riot team 1. Ground assault mages, 31st battalion. So there was a military organization, here then?"

**Foaly**: "If this was an ancient military, think of what artifacts cold be in here! What we might be able to learn about a human civilization that could keep building a secret from us in our own home for this long."

*As he was saying this, another screen was starting up, warning the facility that one of the other facility's was looking into them, and asking if they wanted a comm. line opened, but it was typed in Solarian, so none of the officers' understood it.*

**Holly**: "please if you would that would be fine. Then we might be able to determine what they wanted down here."

*as she said that the system recognized the words and opened a comm. line to the outpost… Artemis and Lance are talking oblivious to the comm. line and their conversation, with a video feed to the CIC, was shown to the fairies there. Artemis and Lance were in full uniform making things worse.

**Artemis**: "what are they doing, why can't they just leave already we need to get back in there! That many lost logia could cause an absolute disaster!"

**Lance**: "Get over it, they'll leave when they want to. The barriers on the safe are still secure. But really I understand that there was a war back home, but to leave not one but 26 Lost logia behind is insane. Especially since no one was ever told to recover them."

**Holly**: "Artemis! D'Arvit what the hell is going on!"

**Artemis**: "Huh?" *looks down at the console he and lance are standing in front of* "D'Arvit how the hell did that comm. link activate!"

**Lance**: "FUCK, Zero, cut that link now!"

*The line is cut, and Holly and the rest of the LEP begin looking for an explanation."

**Holly**: "Now we got another reason to look for the bases. You saw those uniforms right, the symbol on their shoulder, though in that other language si the same one that one that wall. Meaning that the green dot is where Artemis and his friend are. It also means that not all the bases were abandoned, and Artemis can explain it when we catch him."

**Foaly**: one problem with that, Artemis went to go to his job in another country and hasn't been seen since, he is 18 after all so no one was worried, but he keeps putting checks into his account each month electronically. And I still couldn't find him. Whatever this organization is, we can't track them. The only information we have is an outdated map, with words we can't even read. Unless you got a miracle we can't find him. Especially since the green light is in the exact same spot as the council building. We can't get to the location without undermining the entire council building…"

**All of them exclaim at the same time**: "Mulch!"


	5. Chapter 5: Original Remastered

**Chapter 5: "the only way up is down!"**

**(A/N: After reviewing my original story, I noticed there was enough grammar and spelling errors to change the plot line… so I am going to upload a recreated version of them, starting from chapter 5 after I upload the original versions. If you would like to see the better version of this DO NOT READ ANYTHING LABELED "ORIGINAL REMASTERED" skip to the ones labeled "Chapter 5: new" as the new story starts from there. (They are not up yet though sorry, I'm only one guy.) Also PLEASE REVIEW, IF YOU LIKE OR HATE THE STORIE JUST TELL ME! That is all.)**

*Back in the observational outpost, Artemis and Lance load up on cartridges, and repair equipment. While completing these tasks, they also make a final report to the Illustrious telling them of the discovery that was made by the fairies…

**Artemis**: "Captain Hawk. It would seem that the fairy's… found out about us. A bunch of trolls fell in the old CIC when its barriers collapsed earlier today, causing a tremor that alerted the LEP to the presence of the building. When they went to investigate they somehow activated a comm. link and saw us. We cut the line as soon as we realized it, but I'm fairly sure they recognized me…"

**Cpt. Merialia Hawk**: "Sometimes I wonder how you 2 get anything done… you two make so many mistakes…"

**Lance**: "Stupid plan #1 usually works, that's how we get things done usually, I guess…"

**Artemis**: "In any case were going to recover the lost logia from the safe in the CIC, could you please just be ready with a teleportation system, so we can get out of there, as the LEP won't want us leaving once were in there."

**Cpt. Hawk**: "Aright, I'm sure we can get you out, just keep your transponders on and when you're ready send the message."

*The line is cut and the two finish prepping for the long run strait to the base, completely exposed to the LEP… it was decided that the fastest way to get there would be the "Winged Road" system of Artemis's Valiant Heart, and the "Wings of light" of Lance's ZERO. In this mode Artemis has his rollerblades, and a blue road appearing in front of and behind him. his suit glows blue instead of gold. The motors on his roller blades at full speed and the road can go anywhere, including upside down. This doesn't make sense, but magic normal doesn't. Lance gets a pair of blue wing on his back, and a pair of small blue wings on his feet, and his "Buster Rifle" cannons at his side, held by nothing at all, after all its magic it doesn't have to make sense.

*Artemis and Lance open the gate to the streets of haven, and make a mad dash at top speed strait to the CIC. All along catching the attention of the fairies on the street and getting noticed by every single camera. As they approached the base, the 2 of them, lance fling and Artemis on his road that went over everything even over the cliffs, were being followed by 6 LEP shuttles, which were trying to get them to stop, but they had other ideas.

*The shuttles knew where they were going as soon as they turned to go to the abandoned section of town. They sent a message to the team in the CIC that the area was probably where they were headed.

**Holly**: "Perfect, he's coming to us. We won't have to worry about it. But what are they looking for here, he said something about a lost logia, but what's that supposed to mean? It's got to be here somewhere."

**Foaly**: "How long do we have, and what type of vehicle do they have?"

*Over the comm., the shuttle responds that they aren't in a vehicle and probably 1 minuet.

**Foaly**: They aren't in a vehicle… they are coming without a freaking vehicle but we needed shuttles to follow them!"

**Holly**: "What do you mean?"

*As she said this, the 2 of them rush through the hole in the ground, and into the CIC. Where Foaly and Holly notice the glowing blue Artemis and the glowing white lance. Lance was weirder as he also had wings on his shoulders and feet.

**Artemis**: "Valiant, Strike Mode"

**Lance**: "ZERO, buster mode"

*Both of them switch back to their normal forms, their uniforms in the colors of their Barrier Jackets. Artemis's standard uniform is the ground assault mages brown shoulder pads, over a pitch black standard uniform, with gold highlights. His pistols in holsters on his sides, with regular black shoes instead of his rollerblades. Lance's uniform was a bright white uniform, with blue accents, similar to the one warn by the Aerial assault mages, but with earth symbols and some gold accents on the shoulders. On their right arm was (Written in Solarian) was the symbol of the 8th instructional battalion. On their left arm was the symbol of Riot Team 6 (Also written in Solarian).*

**Holly**: "Artemis, what the hell are you doing down here!"

*Artemis and lance proceed with their mission trying their best to ignore the fairies. They go straight over to the safe, and begin the open the airlock into the center of the CIC. Holly rushes and is able to follow them into the airlock before the lock closes, forcing them to recognize that's she's there…

**Artemis**: "Why did it have to be while I was on duty… you had to activate that comm. beacon didn't you holly."


	6. Chapter 6: Original Remastered

**Chapter 6: The hole**

**(New A/N #2… it has come to my attention that I may have used the wrong name for the demon, I'm not sure if it was supposed to be Qwan or Qweffor, however it is supposed to be the one Artemis fins as a statue, not the evil one sorry for the confusion…)**

**Holly**: "What is it that this place is, or was? And why are you with them."

**Artemis**: "This is a vault, holding lost logia. We cannot allow the barriers to fall and thus we have to move them. We didn't even know they were here till the alarms in the observational post lit up when this places barriers fell.

**Holly**: "What? Barriers, what are you talking about the walls?"

**Artemis**: "No, the barriers surrounding the building. There were 7 layers and slowly they al fell over time, the last one fell today while a pack of trolls were going over it…"

**Holly**: "so why are you in that uniform? Artemis fowl actually following orders or being part of a military force is quite unbelievable.

**Lance**: "so I'm guessing this little elf is the one you were talking about huh?" *says with a evil grin*

**Artemis**: "That has nothing to do with this lance!"

**Lance**: *sarcastically* "Yes sir, lieutenant sir. You shouldn't worry about it. I'm sure that Orion could fix your problem" *smirking*

**Artemis**: "Yeah… since when have you ever even cared about rank at all? Even being sarcastic that's a bit much for you lance."

**Lance**: "Yeah well let's get this over with so I can go back to sleep."

Holly: "I'm guessing this was not abandoned for no reason, this place has too much to offer for it to be like that right."

**Artemis**: "Yeah, there was a war, just like Qweffor said, and they needed all available personal back at their home, to fight in it."

**Holly**: "Wait, you heard him say that?"

**Artemis**: "We might have been listening in on your conversations…. It's not like we could just press a button and listen to anyone in haven, you were in one of OUR bases after all. It's not like we don't know how to use our own cameras."

**Holly**: "Then how did we see you the other way without pressing any buttons or for that matter being able to understand what was going across the screens, to determine what button to press."

**Artemis**: "that screen was asking you if you wanted to activate the video comm. link, and you happened to say as it asked, "please if you would that would be good." Purely by coincidence you activated your end of the comm. link… and we dint realize it was on till you started talking to us…"

*The air lock finally opened on the other side, and the 2 of them walked into the vault's entrance. It was a tall circular door, with large glowing blue circles in front of it. All of them circling each other, forming a massive barrio, with 18 levels of defenses. You need to know exactly how to open it, to get anything from the vault. But there was one problem, as they entered the room, the barriers overloaded, and shut off… revealing the door, to them. This was caused by the amount of power required to open the airlock overloading the bases lapses box. The lapses box is an old magic producing generator, running on now illegal pre-war formulas, it was prone to misfires and often had to be repaired if any strain was put on it.*

*This same system found in another abandoned CIC, just 40 years ago had caused the release of 2 lost logia into the time stream, where they ended up on earth and nearly destroyed its environment. However, Riot Team 8, the only other team that had anyone from earth in it, outside of the navy, repaired the time stream.*

*This time though nothing happened, the gate remained closed and the lights came back on, but the barriers did not reactivate. Causing Artemis and lance to start running, this was not a good sign.*

**Holly**: "Wait up, there's no way that door's going to go anywhere, what's the rush?"

**Artemis and lance**: "Why the hell do you think we came down here, if those barriers don't reactivate, then WERE IN BIG TROUBLE."

**Holly**: "Then those must be the lost logia you were talking about."

**Artemis**: "Yes. Now shut up and RUN."

*Artemis and lance arrived at nearly the same time, Holly arrived shortly afterward, and Artemis, and lance began to reactivate the barriers one by one, and hoped they would be able to hold until the recovery form the illustrious could get there, then they remembered something, they had never called for a recovery team.

**Lance**: "Fucking Hell! We forgot to call for a recovery team when the power went out!"

**Artemis**: "Holly do you still have a comm. line to the outside, were going to need them to contact the Illustrious for back up and a radar scan."

**Holly**: "And just how would they do that?"

**Artemis**: "just see if you can contact them, while we get these barriers up again. Darn it why did these old barriers have to consume so much magic, I only brought 6 spare cartridges, if this keeps up, then were going to have to rely on our own lapses boxes, and I haven't gotten leave to go recharge mine for a few months, how about you lance?"

**Lance**: "Going on 4 years since I last did, never wanted to use my leave for that, haven't had to use it though always being a few spare cartridges, but this time I only got 6 as well…look like my next leave's going to be to solaria…"

Holly: *after a few seconds of shock* "what do you mean magic?"

**Artemis**: "None of your business just contact Foaly please!"

**Holly**: "Fine, but You Will answer my questions eventually!" *Through her helmet* "Foaly you there?"

*static for 10 seconds

**Foaly**: "Holly, what happened, the power went out then came back on. It also seems something is jamming us slightly."

**Holly**: "I'm down here with Artemis: and they are being crazy, saying that they need to reactivate the barriers around this huge door. The door is huge so I don't see why they need to reactivate them, but the thing that's apparently behind that door is the lost logia we heard them talking about. They now need you to contact a ship called the "Illustrious" and call for reinforcements. Also it appears that all these humans can use magic, of some kind but they won't explain it to me. Apparently this base is also powered by a magic generator somewhere, when that overloaded we got that power outing."

**Foaly**: "I'm sorry but was that the static or did you just say that there are more than one human that can use magic and this entire location is powered by magic?"

**Holly**: "Yes but don't ask, I don't get it either. Just wait for Artemis; he's going to explain the controls to you when he finishes."

**Foaly**: "Why should I have to wait if he's the one asking the favor?"

**Holy**: "Because as he said that, if we don't get those barriers back up soon were ALL in trouble. So he's reactivating those barriers. Whatever is behind that door, Artemis Fowl the second is TRULY AFRAID of it, and that's saying something"


	7. Chapter 7: Original Remastered

**Chapter 6: "the world's we never saw don't always leave us alone"**

*Artemis and Lance finished the repairs to the barrier and now Artemis was trying to explain to Foaly how to use the console in front of him. This is made harder by Foaly hammering questions to Artemis about how its working, which Artemis is trying to ignore.*

**Artemis**: "Alright do you see a blue panel in the center of the room? It should have a glowing orb in front of it."

**Folay**: "yeah I see it, is it a hologram or some type of clear screen?"

**Artemis**: *Ignoring Foaly's comments "Go to the panel, and tell me when your there."

**Foaly**: "fine, I will get you to reveal something eventually!" *moves to the panel in the center of the room. "Alright I'm here."

**Artemis**: "Ok now that your there, repeat after me exactly or the system will shut you out."

**Foaly**: "Aright, fine."

**Artemis**: "Dita 667-35, full activation."

**Foaly**: *To the screen in front of him* "Dita 667-35, full activation."

*The screen begins to rotate, and a bunch of options appear for Foaly.*

**Artemis**: "Authorization DITA 863-2 Valliant Heart calling Illustrious."

**Foaly**: "Authorization DITA 863-2 Valliant Heart calling Illustrious."

*The entire screen changes into the English, and the symbol of the TSAB navy appears on the screen, while the call goes through to the Illustrious.*

**Cpt. Mirailia Hawk**: "Lieutenant, what's going on? This is way over the time it was supposed to take you to recover those lost logia, and your transponder is offline…" *The video goes through and she sees Foaly* Fuck, you aren't Artemis."

**Foaly**: "I got him on the line, talking to me. He told me to contact you, so can you explain to me what's going on cause he won't."

**Cpt. Hawk**: "What did him have you contact me for first?"

**Foaly**: Oh right, Artemis what is it you need me to tell her?"

**Artemis**: "Broken arrow"

**Foaly**: "ok… He says "Broken Arrow" whatever it is that means."

**Cpt. Hawk**: *waits a second, then starts telling orders to the rest of the Illustrious* "Broken arrow… Crap, all available teams are to be ready for dimensional transport. Start a radar scan for hostile assault mages we are not losing another lost logia. Get an engineering team down there now; I want that base back to operational standards yesterday!" *switching back to talking to Foaly* "I'm sorry for this inconvenience but were going to need Artemis or Lancelot to leave the vault and reactivate the base's main power sources. A scan just came up that there might be as many as 12 hostile assault mages coming for your location. Without the barriers to defend it, the base would easily be destroyed."

**Foaly**: "Artemis: did you get that?"

**Artemis**: "Foaly, I can't hear anything you don't say, so just repeat it please…"

**Foaly**: "She says either you or Lancelot, whoever that is, has to come up here, and fix the barriers because there's some sort of assault mages combing here… also she sending a team to us."

**Artemis**: "All right, I'll stay here and finish the barriers, lance you go get the barriers up there working. Your better at combat, if something should go wrong, your better equipped to help them. As soon as these repairs are fully complete I'll be up."

**Lance**: "Fine, but you're buying next time we go to solaria."

**Artemis**: "Fine, just get going. Oh and holly, you're going with him, if what the Captain says is true, then Foaly and the rest of the fairy's up there could be in trouble."

**Holly**: "you could hear her?"

**Artemis**: "Yeah just felt like having Foaly repeat her anyway" *grinning evilly at his victory over the centaur once again. "Oh yeah, tell him to stop trying to find out where I'm placing my pay checks in my account from."

*Lance and Holly go back into the Air-Lock and go back up. This time the Lapses box managed to hold and remain on the entire time.*

**Holly**: "So you're the fighter, and he's the engineer?"

**Lance**: "No he's just as good in a fight as me; just he doesn't want to deal with you fairies, so he tells me to do it. Not his brightest idea, but I'm sure I can find something to annoy him with." *Evil grin shining brightly

**Holly**: "Wait, wait, wait, Artemis is good at fighting; do you mean strategy or an actual fight? Cause ive seen him fight, he IS NOT that helpful in a fight."

**Lance**: "Both of us are COMBAT instructors, what did you think we do all day sit back and look at strategies?"

**Holly**: "Ok this is just getting weirder and weirder, Artemis is not any good with a gun, how could he possibly fight with the 2 he has?"

**Lance**: "Guns? Do you mean Valliant Heart?"

*The airlock opens, and the rest of the fairy's hear them, but they haven't noticed yet.*

**Holly**: "You know the 2 guns he has in the holsters, I've seen him fire a gun, he was not very accurate. I can't see him being good enough to be a combat instructor."

**Lance**: *laughing* "What do you think it fires something primitive like directed energy, or" *laughing lauder. "Even more ridiculous a ballistic weapon."

**Holly**: "Well, yes I kind of assumed that it would fire bullets."

**Lance**: *Suddenly not laughing, talking seriously* "That's a very serious accusation you're saying there. Bullets, and directed energy weapons are EXTREAMLY illegal; any of us caught using those would be in a lot of trouble. Don't talk like that in front of our superiors. Especially never mention that you are using them, it's not like I can't see the weapon at your side."

*Every single fairy in the room is simply staring out into space, startled by what they had just heard.*

*Lance walks over towards the consoles leaving a very shocked elf behind him, and the way he said it had every fairy looking at him in shock. Lance walked up to where Foaly was standing, and moved to the console next to Foaly and started his repairs.*

**Lance**: "Authorization 863-0, Zero system, Flight instructor Lancelot Albion, Switch to audio activation in English please 667-35.

**DITA 667-35**: *In Solarian* "Alright my friend" *In English* "Welcome 2nd Lt. Albion. This system registers that it has been 10125 years, 5 months, 15 days, and 263 seconds since the last TSAB personnel has been in this Facility. Warning structural integrity compromised. Warning external barriers 1-7 are offline. Warning this facility is running on emergency magic supplies, allowing power to this room, and the Barriers on the vault. Warning barriers 13-18 on the Vault are compromised."

**Lance**: "I know, open the Lapses box, I'll be refitting you for full reactivation. We also need to get your barriers and radar systems back up to speed."

**Foaly**: "What the, that's what it was trying to tell us this whole time, all those warnings?"

**Lance**: "yes that's what 667-35 been trying to tell you, though what was your name, 667-35?"

**667-35**: "Fairy shield"

**Lance**: "Makes sense, but it doesn't really work well in conversation, do you mind if we continue using your call sign?"

**667-35**: "that is fine, I'm just glad to have someone to talk to again."

**Lance**: "why didn't you send a message to us about your power failure and your vault till it was almost too late."

**667-35**: there were no unfriendly personnel, since this base was once the command center for the fairies and the TSAB, it was assumed there would be no problem if we this base was discovered by the fairies, as they would simply send a message to your base. This was reaffirmed when observational outpost 371 came back online. Was this assumption incorrect?"

**Lance**: "Unfortunately that was incorrect, the TSAB hasn't had any contact with the fairies, except for 1 mission, in any case, open the Lapses box magic generator please."

*The center of the room begins to move in a circle, exposing 6 intertwining large magic circles, but none of them were moving and all of them were solid, not glowing like the ones Artemis and lance use. The original Lapses box was offline, the base was running purely on sapping the energy from the ground, an emergency power supply designed to allow minimum operational compactly for up to 4 days so that a maintenance team could come and repair it. Lance begins going down into the pit that the lapses box was in. and he pulls up 6 cells in the ground.

*From his back he pulls out a large circular device that looks like a cartridge to an old revolver. From this he takes out 1 of his 6 spare cartridges and places it in one of the pillars he pulled from the ground. He repeats this for the other 5 placing each of his cartridges into them. When he was finished he set them to go back into the ground on a pulse, which would act as a spark plug to the Lapses box to get it restarted. Until the repair team gets there, that's the best he could do.

*After he gets back out of the pit, he goes back to the console and begins to press the controls. He finally finds the controls for the pillars, and fires them all at the same time. When this occurs all 6 plunge into the ground causing a massive surge of energy into the lapses box, causing it to spin rapidly. After this it stabilized to its normal speeds, and the magic circles began to glow brightly. The hatch closed and the power in the base was fully restored. The base's lights came fully back online, 667-35's holographic systems came back online and suddenly there was a small, floating, glowing elf in the center of the room in a TSAB uniform.

*With full power restored 667-35 was able to reactivate the external barriers, but the vault barriers still had to be brought up manually. The radar was activated and it appeared above the location where the Lapses box was placed. It showed to them the 12 assault mages who had managed to surround the building, but were now blocked by the barriers. All of them weren't broadcasting an IFF, but if they all fired at once they could break through the1st barrier easily. They were going to need Artemis as soon as he finished the repairs.


	8. Chapter 8: Original remastered

**Chapter 8: "Twin Starlight Breaker"**

*Back in the vault at the same time, the lights came back on and the Phsycommu comm. systems came back on and Atremis heard the entire conversation after lance had reactivated the core. He was having quite the trouble with the old, faulty, overcomplicated multi-layered formulas.*

**Artemis**: "D'Arvit! Why couldn't they have made these things more simple, I don't have all day!"

**667-35**: "I'm sorry, but I cannot help much here… the systems was designed to be reactivated by humans only. I can assist with how to reactivate them though.

**Artemis**: "Thanks so what can I do with these formulas then?"

*With the help of 667-35, Artemis is able to finish the repairs in just under an hour. During this time Lance had turned off his mic…When he goes back up to the CIC's main room he is greeted by a smiling lance, this is not a good thing.*

**(A/N it has been pointed out to me by Lancelot Albion himself that there is no description of him. Lancelot is tall, with black hair. His normal buster mode, has 2 "Buster rifles" that can fire a large barrel magic blast similar to Artemis's valiant, but they are slower reloading with a large blast radius. He wears a white coat with blue shirt, and gold out lines. He has normal shoes, with 2 small energy shields on the both of his shoulders. He is smart, but extremely lazy, and can be very helpful support on missions if he actually tries. But if you're looking for him at any point in the day it might be best to look in his bunk first as he'll probably be there. He thinks time travel is an insane man's idea, but joined the TSAB for no reason other than if someone was going to do something stupid but sometimes fun anyway it might as well be him… he can if he decides to, convince anyone of almost anything. Such as how he convinced our Chinese teacher, that he did his Chinese homework when he really didn't, Believe me, I've tried myself, this is VERY hard to do… also he will do anything to annoy someone if they make it simple for him EX: whenever my mic dies in XBOX live chat he rants about how I should have a wired mic till I can get enough power to turn it back on. In other words if you give him a chance he CAN AND WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL!)**

**Lance**: "So Artemis how about some lollipops or some ice cream? Or better yet how many physiologists have you made go insane?" *smirking when Artemis winced.* "oh I know, why don't I just tell them who you're always talking about, or…"

**Artemis**: "That's enough. I get it, you got more black mail, and I should never let you alone for a few minutes when you turn off the comm. link. Can we get to dealing with the mages outside for now?"

**Lance**: "Aww I was just beginning to have fun though. So what plan should we use, bravo 2-9 or echo 1?"

**Artemis**: "neither of us have enough equipment for bravo 2-9, let's just go with echo 1."

**(A/N:**

**Explanation: Bravo 2-9, a plan originally created for a rull team, 2 members take out the forwards while the rest of the tema remains hidden, when the forwards are gone the 2 lead the enimys twrods there hiding places where they ambush the remaining hostiles. As artemis and lance are the only one there, this plan wont work.**

**Explanation 2: Echo 1, A plan originally meant for high ranking spec-opps teams only, designed for emergency situations where the rest of your team is trapped, 1 person rushes in and acts as a decoy taking out as many of the hostiles as possible while the other attackes using lign range weapons. This plan would work because **

**End A/N)**

**Lance**: "Alright 667, can you please do an internal scan to determine if any of them managed to get into the base before the barriers reactivated, man that still sound's wrong mind if we just call you 667, fairy shield is fitting but its just not working in conversation."

**667-35**: "Alright my friend. Engaging internal scan. *A large blast of energy goes across the room and through the entire facility and then comes back. It does nothing but nearly blind the fairies who were unaccustomed to that much light.* "No hostile personnel detected beyond this room. No problems detec… WARNING ILLEAGLE WEPONS DETECTED! Request permission to purge the illegal weapons from this facility."

**Artemis**: "WAIT, just in case show us the weapons you're talking about, but DON'T purge them yet."

**667**: "Alright." *another large pulse of energy is seen going through the room when it's finished it comes back and all the weapons that are "Illegal" start glowing and a count of them and the descriptions appear in the center of the room. As Artemis suspected the weapons were the LEP's and thus shouldn't be purged.* "12 directed energy weapons detected in the facility. 14 nuclear power generators detected. 5 primitive magical energy devices detected, probability of energy loss in 77%, with a 14% error in formula for a WATS. This cartridge is using the old illegal, Type-51 formula, which was proven to also only have the ability to make a time stop last for 8 hours."

**Foaly**: "what the heck do you mean "Primitive"! Those are our latest pieces of equipment."

**Artemis**: "Don't worry about it, sometimes these old machines don't know what they're talking about…" *to fairy shield* "don't worry about the weapons, and don't bring it up again. This is there world not ours, those weapons are not illegal here."

**667**: "Alright. Targets are on the move outside the base. It seems 3 of them have met and are looking for a way into the base."

**Artemis**: "Aright it's now or never it seems, I hope you don't mind us activating a WATS (Wide Area Time Stop) outside the base right. Tell the Illustrious crew when they get here, dimension 863-2"

**667**: "Alright, activating dimensional transport systems. Please input coordinates."

**Artemis**: "no specific coordinates, simply outside the base."

**667**: "confirmed activating transport."

*Artemis and Lance begin to glow as they are transported outside. 667 activates external sensors to watch what was going and wait for the repair crews. Artemis and lance switch to their alternate modes.*

**Artemis**: "Valiant heart, lightning mode."

*Artemis's 3rd mode lightning mode. In this made his guns blast out a energy beam, but the beam bends around the 2 guns forming 2 energy swords, with the ability to fire a machinegun like blast form there tips. His clothing switches around so he has shorts, and a short sleeve shirt, with armor covering his shoulders and his waist like normal. His pulsing gold lines become faded so he can blend into the surroundings. Small energy boosters appear on his shoulders for even more speed.*

**Lance**: "Zero system, Conquesta mode."

*Lance's 3rd mode, the Conquesta. In this mode Lancelot's 2 buster rifles split in 2, 2 of the ½'s go to his back and from shoulder mounted rail cannons controlled by ZERO to fire with him. His 2 other ½'s stay in his hands but fold over to become smaller, and fire out a beam that forms 2 extremely large energy blades. His wings reappear on his back and 2 energy boosters appear on his shoulders. His clothing switches over to a black pulsing jacket like Artemis's with a blue and red shirt, and black shorts. His shields fold up and reveal another 2 rail cannons when in use, and form a larger shield around him when he's not firing them. These 2 shields can split off and be fired by ZERO when needed as a remote weapon.*

*Artemis rushes forward and Lance attacks from the distance using his remote weapons, while attacking another mage who he spotted was separate from the larger group Artemis was attacking.*

*Artemis, using his massive boost, managed to get into the center of the 3 and take out the one farthest form Lance. Lances remote weapon hit another one while their guard was down, and Lance managed to take down a 3rd before the mages realized what was going on. Holy, Foaly, and the rest of the fairies watched the battle with amazement. Most of it was because Artemis was actually beating someone else in Hand-to-Hand combat. A feat they never thought possible, especially considering his lack of muscle development or any form of sports.*

*With 4 of the 12 down and placed into cuffs, that lock there joints and block there magic, Artemis and Lance were able to focus on the 8 remaining. But this time the 8 knew where they were thanks to the last battle and had activated their barrier jackets making this several times harder than it should have been. With no other option remaining Artemis activated his Wide area time stop. Stopping time in and around the base, and preventing the escape of the 8 mages.*

*Lance switched back to buster mode and fired his buster rifles in support of Artemis, keeping the other assault mages pinned down while Artemis charged, nearly invisible because of his clothing and his speed, leaving after images from the boosters extra speed. One by one, 4 of the mages fell, now they were down to 4 mages, but these 4 had come as a group and knew how to get around the battlefield. They were better equipped and seemed to know how to work together. Both sides were evenly matched and both were forced to retreat. Causing a war of attrition between the 2 groups, Artemis and Lance waiting on their reinforcements from the Illustrious, and the mages waiting for Artemis and Lance to tire out.*


	9. Chapter 9: Original Remastered

**Chapter 9: "Twin Starlight breaker Part 2"**

**(A/N: YAY I'm finally done updating and loading the original version of chapter's 5-9, I was in a rush to finish this story an didn't put much effort into making these chapters and thus this ending is admittedly HORIBLE. So I'm going to redo them, and go with my original plan. So yeah, I will now start writing a better version, if you have any suggestions or things you would like to see happen please click the little blue button on the bottom (it's not that hard to see) and review the story. **

**Thank you- GAT-X105A+AQMX203B Strike Integrated Weapons Systems. **

*Realizing this Lance switched back to Conquesta mode and began attacking from all angles with the remote weapons and his own rail cannons. While Artemis, uses the 2 swords to fire a large barrage of magic to suppress the mages. While he did this lance closed in, and was caught head on by the mages forward. When the 2 hit, their swords struck each other and sparks of magic went everywhere. Since Lance was a support unit and close range combat was not his strong point he was forced back by the forward.

*The mages 2nd forward began rushing to Artemis, when lance doubled back he was forced to change to the wings of light to avoid attacks from both sides. As this occurred back in the base the team form the illustrious finally appeared and in it was Riot 8… for some reason this team was in the system and had answered the Illustrious call. There would be no need for any other team as the "Ace of Ace's" was on this team. The team consisted of 1 SSS, 2 SS, 2 S, and 2AS ranks. *

*Back on the battlefield. Lance, and Artemis get the news through a VERY urgent message popping up in front of their heads. *

**?**: "Warning, Warning, Riot Team 8 inbound. Evacuate the area immediately, permission for Starlight breaker authorized. Repeat, Riot Team 8 inbound, evacuate immediately, permission for Starlight Breaker authorized."

**Artemis**: "Now that's just unfair. I almost feel sorry for them"

**Lance**: "Aww, I was just starting to have fun."

*Both of them activate the transponders and get transported back into the CIC, where they sit to watch upcoming slaughter. 1st the Forward Subaru, blasts both of the enemy forwards away with 1 shot of her "Mach Caliber". This punch has so much force behind it that the wind in front of her forms a bullet and destroys everything in its path knocking both hostile assault mages out cold. Nanoha and fate work together with Nonoha firing using 2 copies of her weapon "Raging Heart" 2 simultaneous "Starlight Breakers." Fate closes in under this intense suppressive fire and takes the 2 assault mages out in close range combat. Though Nanoha could have taken them out herself, firing a "Starlight Breaker at full power would cause the disappearance of ½ of haven…*

*Back in the CIC the group of fairies watch HORIFIED at the amount of power each of these humans was wielding. When they looked at the commander of the 8th riot team, she looked so calm, reasonable, and most of all HARMLESS. And so had Nanoha, but after a show like that, there was no way to deny, if She was the commander then she had to be more powerful than Nanoha…*

*The repair teams began their work on the power core, and in a matter of 5 minutes they managed to replace the old lapses box, with a new model. The Barriers around the vault completely secured, they were able to enter and get out the 26 Lost Lagias…*

**Cpt Hawk**: "Ok, so you LEP fairies are going to have to keep quiet about this, or else. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND? WE will be watching. You CANNOT ESCAPE if you break this, and tell on us, you will be hunted down. That includes any video tapes or anything else that could be used to tell anyone or anything about us." *Devil smile as present as always, forcing the fairies to wince and become extremely scared. If anyone wasn't going to be messed with, it was probably going to be her…*

**Holly**: *to the rest of them* "Just go along with it. It's better than going with them, or being killed for our knowledge."

*the rest of the Fairies talk amounts themselves and come to the same agreement*

**All of the fairies**: "We swear not to tell anyone."

**Cpt. Hawk**: "Good, Good, now you will be transported back to the LEP headquarters. Remember do not talk of this again…" *Her words drift away as they are transported away and were knocked out.*

*When the fairies awoke in the basement they were all separated and felt a little drunk. When they got up to their respective locations they felt like everything had been a dream, and all the data they had gone on to find that's base was gone. By the end of the day everyone had put it off as a crazy dream and talked to no one about it. After all, who would believe a story about humans with overpowered magic like that?*

**(A/N: So yeah PEASE REVIEW its right below this message \/ \/ \/ right there the blue button, you know you want to press it!)**


End file.
